Her Own Fairytale
by AerisSerris
Summary: The best day of Lindsay's life comes - her wedding with Noah! As the day comes closer and on it itself, she realizes just how unlucky Cinderella was; after all, she didn't have Noah. I don't own Total Drama Island.


**Happy Crack And Fanon Week! *blows that party thing which AerisSerris forgot the name for; She'll probably remember it later***

**Main Pairing: Lindsay/Noah**

**Side Pairings: Mentioned Izzy/Duncan, mentioned LeShawna/Tyler, mentioned Heather/DJ, mentioned Gwen/Geoff, mentioned Bridgette/Alejandro**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Lindsay Blake, the stunning blonde of now twenty five, had never been more nervous in her entire life. She had invited all of the people from Total Drama, even Heather, to what was possible the most important party in her entire life.

Her wedding day to a man she was deeply in love with; her one and only Noah Chase.

Ever since her loveable Noah had proposed to her on the beach, Lindsay would replay the scene over and over again in her head. She even remembered each word that both sides of the couple said, which went to show just how much Noah meant to her.

_"Omigosh, Noah! These few days have been, like, the best!" Lindsay gushed after they enjoyed a meal of spaghetti and meatballs, while watching the French sunset. Noah, who had learned that Lindsay was of French descent, told her that they would be staying there for a few days because he had something special for her. _

_Noah smiled at her, a smile that wasn't sarcastic or sadistic like it usually was. It was a smile that was just plain sweet. Lindsay, ever since she began dating him four years ago, had gotten to know that smile that he rarely showed, from the way the lips curled upwards to the slight crinkles it would cause on the side. Each time it was picture perfect for her. _

_"Then I hope what I have to say next will complete your vacation experience, Lindsay." Lindsay was confused - they weren't supposed to leave until tomorrow morning, right? _

_"What are you talking about, sweetie?" She asked, her baby blue eyes full of innocence os Noah reached across the table and held her hands gently, caressing her palms._

_"Lindsay, I never knew how to love until I met you." Noah began, causing the blonde to smile brightly. "You complete me; where I'm mean, you're kind, and when I'm upset like I usually am, you can always cheer me up."_

_Lindsay opened her mouth to speak when Noah hushed her by placing a finger on her lips. "I'm not finished, Linds. I love you so much, and I want to take the next step." Maybe he just pulled it out of thin air, but in front of her was the thing she coveted all her life - the velvet case. _

_"Noah, are you - ?" _

_"Proposing? Lindsay, that's exactly what I'm going to do. Or what I am doing, I suppose." Noah scratched her head nervously, his eyes darting to the table for a few seconds before meeting Lindsay's again. Her eyes were tearing up. "Lindsay, I'll just come out and say it... will you marry me?" He asked, opening the velvet case. _

_As a little girl, Lindsay had always planned her perfect proposal. The suitor would be muscular, tall, with a totally awesome hair-do. They'd be riding a white pony in the forest, and then he carry her down bridal style to the ground and pull out that velvet case, slip it on her finger and then kiss her passionately in the sunset. The wedding ring would be gold material, with a pink diamond in the center._

_But as the scene happened, Lindsay realized that every detail didn't have to be perfect; it was the person you were with that mattered. A muscular, tall Noah just wouldn't be the one she had fallen in love with, and she loved his hair-do. She got part of her pony wish - instead, she thought this night was better because Noah had rented a golden palomino for Lindsay, and a dark brown one for himself. In her childhood fantasy, Prince Charming had known perfectly how to ride a horse. Instead, Noah had proven that horses and Noahs didn't mix. Lindsay, who had taken riding lessons in her own childhood, had enjoyed learning it. Who needed Prince Charming when you had the one that you really loved?_

_And, of course, there her Noah was sitting down (no surprise there), holding her hands as he popped the question. But lately, she didn't really like being carried anyway. Next came the ring. Gold and pink had always been the perfect mix to Lindsay until that night, but she soon met a better combination. The ring was interwined gold and silver, the silver with a small ruby in the metals. The gold had a small sapphire that matched her eyes. And in the very center of the ring, was a purple opal in place of that diamond, and even Lindsay could understand that the blue was herself, the red Noah, and the purple the two of them together. _

_Just to top it all of, engraved in the metal was a French saying the Lindsay totally could not understand: Allez-vous être à moi, pour toujours et toujours?_

_A tear slid down Lindsay's cheek. Her longs fingers plucked the ring from the case and put it on her ring finger. "Noah... of course! Yes! Yes! A million yes's!" She squealed in delight, reaching across the table and kissing Noah with such an enthusiasm the bookworm didn't know even she had. _

_And as for the whole Prince Charming kissing her... Lindsay was a lot more fond of the girl kissing the guy anyway. _

"Ooh, Gwen!" Lindsay turned to her Gothic bridesmaid, who was much more smiley than usual. "I'm so nervous! What if I trip? What if the cake is chocolate instead of vanilla? What if - ?"

The blonde was silent as Gwen covered Lindsay's mouth with her hand. "Lindsay, calm down!" She said gently, but firmly at the same time. "Geoff and I have been working hard to make sure this wedding will be the best day of your life. Trust us. The cake is vanilla, just like you wanted. We replaced those white heels with white flats like you wanted so you won't trip. And Noah loves you; he won't leave you at the alter. Trust me."

Lindsay's swiftly beating heart slowed down. "Right... I'm sorry, Greta, I'm just so nervous! I mean, if you and George ever get married, you'll be super scared too!"

"Speaking of which, when will that party boy pop the question...?" Gwen muttered to herself before turning back to Lindsay. "I know, Lindsay. But you look great, and I want you to focus on how much fun you're going to have today and the rest of your lives." Gwen patted Lindsay reassuringly on the back. "You'll have fun, I know you will. You could have a good time being locked in a white room."

"If Noah was in that white room, I'm sure we could have more fun than if it was just me!"

Silence filled the room as Gwen tried hard not to laugh at the dirty comment Lindsay said without meaning to. "I'm going to ignore that. Now go out there and become Mrs. Chase for me!" Lindsay nodded, smiling brightly.

"Thanks, Greta. What would I do without you?" She said happily, straightening the pink roses in her bouquet and she left the room.

"You'd have one less name to remember, but you're amazing anyways." Gwen said to herself as she searched for Geoff to put the final touches to the buffet.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Lindsay didn't know why she had been so scared. Saying the vows wasn't as scary as she thought it would be, and what was more easy than saying "I do?" Literally saying it, to physically say it, was easy enough, but saying it in front of the one you love, knowing that you'll be theirs forever, is so much scarier than the movies make it out to be.

But standing at the alter with Noah, knowing that the person you're being binded to is someone that you love with all your heart, was the best feeling in the world. For Lindsay, fear went out the door as she confidently said what she meant. "I do!"

"I do." Noah said, that warm, gentle smile on his face that Lindsay had gotten to know so well.

In the front rows, Tyler was sobbing happily on LeShawna's arm, and his loud and proud sista girlfriend didn't even seem to care that her ocean blue bridesmaid dress was getting soaked on the right arm. Gwen and Geoff, who had planned the wedding party together, stood at the back holding hands, Gwen's head resting contently as she watched her somewhat dimwitted friend become a married girl, Geoff constantly giving a thumbs-up. Izzy was clapping ahead of schedule, her boyfriend Duncan rolling his eyes good-naturedly at her. Bridgette's eyes were watering, Alejandro's arm around her and rubbing her shoulders gently.

Even Heather, who sat next to DJ, had a grin in her face. She had not yet been moved to tears like her fiance's, who was wiping his eyes with his white hat.

The cake, like she had wanted, was vanilla. The dances were a combined mix of her and Noah's favorite dances. She had gotten amazing wedding presents. Lindsay Blake, now Lindsay Chase, had never been more happy in her life.

And as she got into the limo that would take her and Noah away from the wedding reception and towards the rest of their lives, she knew she had something to say. "Noah... what does it mean? The sentence in the ring?"

Noah looked rather pleased she had asked. "Will you be mine, forever and always?" Lindsay giggled, to herself.

Cinderella, Snow White, and all of those other Disney princesses sure were unlucky. They relied on a big, muscular prince to save them and then marry them with birdies and other creatures. Lindsay had landed herself someone who could make her see that she didn't need anyone to be happy.

Of course, that doesn't mean she wasn't happy with Noah anyways.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Fluff, just for the sake of it. Reviews are the love!**

**~AerisSerris**


End file.
